My Hogwarts' Class Lists
by flch1cks123
Summary: Not a story! Merely a reference for those reading my other stories. A master list of all of the classes I am including at Hogwarts. Sorry for the confusion!


**First & Second Year**

**Beginning & Introductory Level Courses**

**Beginning English** – Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking.

**Beginning Latin** – Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals.

**Introduction to World History** – Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in ancient times. Class will cover up to the fall of the Roman Empire and the beginning of the Dark ages.

**Introduction to the Wizarding World** – For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover basic etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss everyday life things including their money and Gringotts, transportation, the ministry and their laws, etc. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Muggle World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Introduction to the Muggle World** – For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover clothing, transportation, money, etc. Students are taught how to blend in if found in the muggle world. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Wizarding World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Beginning Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts** – This class will include a physical fitness program, emergency procedures, and basic creatures and curses. Students will be taught the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Beginning Charms** – This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and everyday simple charms. It will also include the basics for wandless magic.

**Beginning Transfiguration** – This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association.

**Beginning Potions** – This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include the rules of safety while brewing potions, ingredient reactions and preparations, and brewing simple potions for everyday life. This class will include effective note-taking for deductive testing and thesis work.

**Second Year**

**Second Level Basic Courses**

This year will be a continuation of first year in helping the students master the basics of all of the disciplines.

**Beginning English** – Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking.

**Beginning Latin** – Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals.

**Introduction to World History** – Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Dark ages and the beginnings of the split between the muggle and wizarding worlds.

**Introduction to the Wizarding World** – For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss the ministry and how it affects them, and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Muggle World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Introduction to the Muggle World** – For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look into muggle life and will discuss things like the muggle government and other assorted ideas. Students will be taught how to hold a casual conversation with a muggle if caught unaware. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Wizarding World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Beginning Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts** – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will begin to learn how to use common jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as how to shield from them. The class will also go more in depth on the creatures they might encounter. Students will continue to cover the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Beginning Charms** – This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and the slightly more complex charms one might use in everyday life. It will also include a better understanding of wandless magic.

**Beginning Transfiguration** – This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including larger inanimate items to smaller inanimate items.

**Beginning Potions** – This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex yet still basic potions for everyday life. This class will include comparative studies on benign versus dangerous ingredients and how potions are affected by them and the continued education of deductive testing and potion creation.

**Careers in the Wizarding World** – Will take the place of Beginning English and Beginning Latin. This class will introduce the student to the numerous jobs and careers available to them once they graduate from Hogwarts. This class will periodically have guest lecturers in to talk about their jobs.

**Third Year**

**Intermediate Levels**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History** **–** Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Middle Ages and their impact on the relations between wizards and muggles.

**Wizarding World Studies** **–** For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss the ministry and the laws that affect them, and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Muggle World** **Studies –** For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will start to discuss the basic technology that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Intermediate Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts** – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use more common jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as perfecting their shields. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will also begin this year. Students will continue to cover the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms** – This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. It will also include intermediate studies for wandless magic.

**Intermediate Transfiguration** – This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including small animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions** – This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions for to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will begin to create their own potion journals with their testing and modifying of potions.

**Third Year Electives**

A maximum of four classes will be allowed.

Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective.

**Introduction to Herbology** – This class will introduce the student to the magical plants found in the wizarding world. It will also cover the similarities and differences between magical and muggle plants.

**Introduction to Astronomy** – This class will introduce the student to Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will cover the basic names for the planets and their moons, the creation of a star map, and the rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Introduction to Runes – **This class will introduce students the study of ancient runes. It will cover the ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics and Norse runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Introduction to Arithmancy – **This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve simple math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Introduction to Divination – **This class will introduce the student to Divination and its practices. It will cover the history behind it and the methods used to See. The class will include practice with several of the main methods used including palmistry, crystal ball gazing, tarot card reading, and tea leaves.

**Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – **This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will begin with the smaller, more common creatures like crups, kneazles, and owls and teach the students about their habitat and how to care for them.

**Arts Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**World Magic Studies – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Item Creation – **This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will begin with simple materials like glass, metal, and wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Fourth Year**

**Second Level Intermediate Courses**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History** **–** Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the muggle Ages of Discovery, Reasoning, and Enlightenment along with the wizarding world Renaissance and what made this so dangerous for the wizarding world.

**Wizarding World Studies** **–** For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss what will happen after Hogwarts and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Muggle World** **Studies –** For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will discuss the major technologies that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Intermediate Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts** – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use some of the more uncommon jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as learning more dueling methods and when to use them. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year. Students will continue to cover the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms** – This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. It will also include more intermediate studies for wandless magic.

**Intermediate Transfiguration** – This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will move in to more complex transfigurations including large animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions** – This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Fourth Year Electives**

A maximum of four classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. For a student to continue on in Divination, they must first be tested for the Seer talent. For those students who do possess the talent, they will be allowed into a special Divination course.

**Introduction to Herbology** – This class will continue to cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The course will move discuss more dangerous varieties of magical plants and how to care for them in a greenhouse setting versus encountering them in the wild while still studying the muggle plant varieties.

**Introduction to Astronomy** – This class will delve more in depth into Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will begin to cover the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Introduction to Runes – **This class will introduce students the study of ancient runes. It will the European and Germanic runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Introduction to Arithmancy – **This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve more complex math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – **This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will move on to the more benign species in the wizarding world to include unicorns, nifflers, hippogriffs, and other assorted creatures. The students will learn about their habitat and how to care for them or what to do if encountered in the wild.

**Arts Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**World Magic Studies – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Item Creation – **This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will delve into the more difficult materials such as precious metals, stone, and specific types of wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Fifth Year**

**Third Level Intermediate Courses **

**OWL Review**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History** **–** Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will review the previous years' lessons and create a timeline of both wizarding and muggle history for reference.

**Wizarding World Studies** **–** For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss what will happen after Hogwarts and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Muggle World** **Studies –** For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will discuss the major technologies that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics.

**Intermediate Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts** – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will review all of the spells they have learned so far as well as their classification and the theory behind them. Students will also start to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling. Students will continue to cover the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms** – This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will review the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms that the students have learned in previous years as well as learning some of the more complicated charms. The class will also review what they have learned about wandless magic and the theory behind it.

**Intermediate Transfiguration** – This class will review the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will also review the spells they have learned so far including inanimate to inanimate and animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions** – This class will review the potions they have learned about and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will also review how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Fifth Year Electives**

A maximum of four classes will be allowed although students are expected to maintain their previous year choices. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. Those students who possess the talent will be allowed into a special Divination course.

**Intermediate Herbology** – This class will review the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them while also reviewing the muggle plant varieties.

**Intermediate Astronomy** – This class will review what they have learned so far in Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Intermediate Runes – **This class will review the study of ancient runes. It will cover all of the runic languages learned so far and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Intermediate Arithmancy – **This class will review the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also review how to solve various math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Intermediate Magical Creature Studies – **This class will review the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various benign creatures they have studied so far, their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild.

**Arts Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**World Magic Studies – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Item Creation – **This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Sixth & Seventh Year**

**Advanced Courses **

**NEWT Review**

Students will be allowed to drop any of the basic classes except the English/Latin class as long as they are not a requirement for an elective that they wish to take part in.

**Advanced English/Latin – **Students will go further into the depths of the English and Latin languages to prepare them for their chosen career. This course will include public speaking and debate, reading and writing reports, vocabulary, spelling, and critiquing other works of speech and literature.

**Advanced World History** **–** Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover everything up to the present day. Students will still maintain a timeline of both wizarding and muggle world history for NEWT review and reference.

**Advanced Dark Arts/Defense Against the Dark Arts –** This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will cover all advanced spells needed for life in the wizarding world including such things as the Patronus charm and others. Students will also continue to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling and multiple opponents. Students will continue to cover the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Advanced Charms –** This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will continue to cover the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. The class will also start to learn how to break down the spells and what makes them work.

**Advanced Transfiguration –** This class will cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will review the spells they have learned so far but move on to animate to inanimate transfigurations along with inanimate to animate.

**Advanced Potions –** This class will cover the higher levels of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions. Students will continue to learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will also keep up with their potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Sixth and Seventh Year Electives**

A maximum of ten classes will be allowed including English/Latin. Students need to be aware that many of the classes require them to be in other classes at the same time. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective.

**Advanced Herbology –** This class will cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them along with what to do when encountering them in the wild. Students will also continue to learn of the more exotic muggle plants.

**Advanced Astronomy –** This class will cover Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently about the universe. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Advanced Ancient Runes – **This class will be taught all of the runic languages known and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Advanced Arithmancy – **This class will cover the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also learn to solve various advanced math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Advanced Magical Creature Studies – **This class will study the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various and dangerous creatures that may be encountered including dragons, chimeras, and manticores along with their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild.

**Arts Studies – **This class will teach the students about the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Musical Studies – **This class will teach the students about the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**World Magic Studies – **This class will continue to cover the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Item Creation – **This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. The class will work in combination with the Enchanting class to create items to be used for enchanting.

**Warding –** Students will learn how to set wards around locations, houses and buildings. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, DA/DADA, Charms, and Astronomy.

**Curse-Breaking –** Students will learn how to handle various items, locations, and buildings that may be cursed. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, DA/DADA, Charms, and Battle Potions/Poisons (which requires Potions).

**Healing –** Students will learn the basics of First-Aid and Healing. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Charms, DA/DADA, Herbology, and Medical Potions.

**Business –** Students will learn how to own and operate their own business in the magical world. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Law.

**Financial Planning & Investing –** Students will learn how to take care of a large estate or business and how to invest their money if they so desire. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Law.

**Government & Politics –** Students will learn all of the ins and outs of the ministry and various other types of governments. Students will also learn all about politics and how it affects their everyday lives. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Law

**Animagus Training –** Students must be tested before taking part in this class. This class will cover how to become an animagus and teach students the steps required to change into their inner animal. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Transfiguration.

**Wandless Magic –** Students must demonstrate talent to participate in this class. This class will cover advanced wandless magic and how to perform it. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfigurations, and DA/DADA.

**Human Languages –** Students will learn the basics of the most common languages spoken throughout the world. This class will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker.

**Creature Languages -** Students will learn the basics of the most common creature languages spoken throughout the world. This class will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Magical Creature Studies.

**Rituals –** Students will learn about and how to perform common rituals used by the magical world. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfigurations, DA/DADA, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Herbology.

**Creative Writing –** Students will learn how to author a book or article. This class is for those students interested in becoming an author or reporter.

**Law –** Students will learn the basics of the law in the magical world and how they may affect it, change it, or use it. This class is for those students interested in joining the ministry, Wizengamot, or owning their own business.

**Medical Potions –** Students will learn more about the potions used to treat patients in a hospital setting. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, and Healing.

**Battle Potions/Poisons –** Students will learn about the various potions used for fighting and the poisons that may be encountered. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions and DA/DADA.

**Potion Creation –** Students will learn how to create their own potions or modify existing potions. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies.

**Enchanting –** Students will learn how to enchant specific items to serve a purpose. They will also learn how to modify existing items. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, DA/DADA, Item Creation, Arithmancy, and Runes.

**Spell-Crafting –** Students will learn how to create their own spells and modify existing ones. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, DA/DADA, and Arithmancy.

**Household management –** This class is mandatory for seventh years. Students will learn how to manage a household after graduating Hogwarts. They will learn common household charms, how to budget their money, and where to buy things like food. Students will learn how to take care of themselves after moving out and getting a job.


End file.
